Always There
by Thirlwall'sBowties
Summary: "Why do you care so much? All I've been is a burden to you. Go live your life. You're better off without me." I say to him, using every thing I have to not cry. "I told you, from the start of this, that I'd always be there for you; and I'm not one to break promises," he takes grasp of my hands. "And I love you too much for you to go through this on your own."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. So, this is the new story I've been talking about for a while now. After a long five months of contemplating ideas or whether or not I should do this, I have firmly decided I will do this. I've got a story line and a few later chapters written.**

**This is something I have never done before. I'm excited. I will say, some of the ideas in this story go against my beliefs. I'm a Christian and if you don't know, Christians are against sex before marriage. I just wanted to tell you that I do not believe in any of this. I don't drink either. Ooh... I'm foreshadowing too much. I'll stop.**

**This'll just be a prologue for now. I'm still tossing ideas around trying to figure out the best way to start it.. Maybe this will.. I have no idea. Okay, I'm talking too much. **

**This'll be another one of my infamous One Direction/Austin&Ally stories that I know everyone loves.(Please note the sarcasm.) You'll probably hate it. This has some AU in it. You'll catch it when I begin writing.**

**There won't exactly be any deaths in this story. **

**Heh.. Go enjoy this :). **

_I take the daily punch. I let the pain travel through my shoulder, only anticipating yet another one. I wince, but no tears. I try to make myself seem stronger than I really am. My mind tells me to drop down and cry. That'll only tick him off even more._

_He takes a lick near my eye. I feel the blood rush to my head, feeling it then ooze from the location of the pain. It slowly trickles down my cheek before I use my hand as a barrier. His stupid high school class ring.. that stupid, stupid ring was the cause of the majority of my cuts and bruises._

_"Now, what do you have to say to me, Dawson?" He yells, a centimeter from my face. I could smell the reeking alcohol in his breath._

_"I-I'm sorry, Matt, f-for falsely accusing you," I whimper, only wincing in fear of another punch._

_"Go make me some macaroni." _

_I nod. I quickly move away from him. I could feel his eyes watching my every step with a cold heartless glare. I turned into the kitchen, seeing myself in the mirror. I glance at my eye, which was almost swollen shut. I pull up my shirt, seeing bruises from his strong hands holding me up on the wall. My shoulder looked to be okay, but it felt like hell._

_I washed up my face and my hands before quickly preparing a serving of macaroni. I don't understand why he enjoys it so much. Maybe it's his celebration dinner for using his girlfriend as a punching bag._

_This happens everyday.. I come home from work at eight. He comes home from partying at ten; fully drunk and unaware of his surroundings. He'll see me, begin yelling for no reason whatsoever, and begin to abuse. It's almost went as far as sexual abuse, but he's had the sense not to. _

_He'll throw punches, slap, pin me against the wall, and even kick. I take it, knowing if I stand up for myself, things will only become worse. _

_I bring the bowl to him, shaking in fear and pain. He violently takes it and shoos me off. I walk to bedroom, then to the bathroom. I strip my clothes off, then grabbing a razor from the counter beside me. _

_"Why can't someone love me?" I whisper, taking a slice at my wrist._

_"I'm worthless.." and another.._

_"I'm weak.." I take one last slit on my wrist before throwing the object at the mirror. I slip into the shower, turning the hot water on, then falling to my knees. I begin to sob, trying to figure out why this was happening._

_I take grasp of my burning wrist. Each trill of steaming water made the pain worsen. _

_My cries become unheard. _

_My fear becomes hidden._

_And my unhappiness becomes unknown._

_-/-_

_"Mate, c'mon we have to go!" _

_I look back at her, smiling one last time before running over to her. I rap my arms around her waist tightly._

_"I'm gonna miss you.."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too, Louis, but I.." She stops. "I cannot go through with this anymore."_

_"What do you mean?" I ask helplessly._

_"You come back for a week, then you're gone again. I'll never know when or if you're snogging or banging a girl over in America."_

_"El, I-" I pull away. "I would never do that. If you're so worried why would not just-" She turns away, only taking small steps before walking faster before hugging another individual, a bloke I believe. I stare at the scene in complete disbelief. I feel a hand cup my shoulder._

_"Let's go, Louis.." Liam mutters softly. He squeezes me near him as we walk to our gate. I kept my gaze at the ground, letting Liam guide me. We came to a stop and I looked forwards, seeing the long terminal._

_"You first." _

_..._

**Ah, so Louis' will make more sense in the first chapter. See. I said it's a bit AU ;).**

**And erm.. Austin will for sure be in the next chapter. This was just an introduction. I hope it pulls you in:) **

**Tell me what ya think in that review box down there;) It would mean a whole lot. Follow/ Favorite. Anything. But thank you for readinggggg:)**


	2. Chapter One: ALLY DAWSON

**Okay then. No reviews, but almost one hundred reads. I'll take that I guess. Hmm... Maybe you'll like Chapter One better. **

I slowly pull myself from my bed, aching in my upper body. My wrist weren't burning to the degree they were last night, they were quite sore still. I take my mobile off my nightstand, slowly walking to the bathroom. Blood was still in spots across the floor and the razor lay in front of the mirror.

I decide to clean up the mess, knowing that Matt would become worried seeing these. A compete threat when drunk, but when he's sober he can be caring and a definite worrier. I kneel, attempting to get each bloodied up tile. I hide the razor in my purse. I put on a pair of Matt's sweats and a t-shirt; since I was only helping restock today.

As I leave the bedroom, I hear a rumble from the bed.

"Ally?" I hear Matt ask.

"Yes.." I whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to work."

"Oh.. Can't you just stay home today?" He pleads, sitting up against the backboard.

"No. The weekends are the only time I can help dad," I tell him. Matt sticks out his bottom lip.

"But I'll miss you," he whines. I shake my head.

"You can come work?" I smiled. He looked at me with a _do-you-really-think-I'd-do-that_ expression. "Come on. Come help me with breakfast." I reach out my hand. He smirks before getting out of bed and taking my hand. I lead him to the kitchen.

"Get me the box of Lucky Charms from the closet," I reached out my hand. "And milk.."

"Alls, you're just eating cereal. Why did you need me?"

"Because I was going to make you some. If you ask anymore questions I won't," I told him. He smiled and shook his head.

_I wish you could be like this all the time. _

We spent the next thirty minutes, munching on our cereal and talking about the up and coming Winter Olympics. I'm not huge on winter sports, but it was something he enjoyed talking about. So we carried on.

Like a usual Saturday, he drives me to work. We head bob and scream along to our favorite tunes in the car. He makes lame jokes and I laugh, to make him feel better. _This_ is the Matt Parker I fell for our senior year. _That_ Matt Parker changed once he hit twenty-one. The drunkard abuser isn't even close.

"I love you, Ally," Matt smiles at me as I get out.

"I love you too." I return the smile. As I walk into the music store, my father is there to greet me. I give him a quick hug, before heading to the stock room.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I hear him yell.

"No reason," I say without turning. As I walk into the room, I see a familiar blonde pulling a guitar from a box.

"Morning Ally," Austin Moon flashes a grin at me. I run to him, hugging his waist as tightly as I can. "What's wrong?"

I roll my sleeve up, showing him the inflamed and bruised tricep.

"Did he hit you? Again?"

"Austin, it's been going on for a long while now.." I trail off. "Every Saturday I come in with a new bruise."

"Report him, Ally. He's assaulting you, by law he should be arrested," Austin says.

"You don't think I know that? But he's drunk when he does it. He's legal to drink," I say. "Plus, he only does it when he is drunk."

"Ally.. I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'll be okay."

Austin looks at me with disbelief. I shake him off, grabbing the guitar he just had and bringing it into the store. I place in it's proper shelf. I continue to do that with the rest of the stock. Memories from last night flood my brain. His yelling... my yelling. I can feel the impact of his fist on my shoulder. I can the bang of my back against the wall. I try to shake it all off but all I get is tear after tear.

"Ma'am?" I hear someone ask shyly from behind.

"What?" I yell, furiously.

"I-I'm sorry," he throws his hands up in defense, taking steps back.

"No. I'm sorry. How can I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking,

"I was going to come check on you. You look a bit distressed," he says lightly.

"I-I'm f-fine," I say, feeling tears start the form. "I promise." My voice breaks and I turn around.

I hear him walk away. I turn to see him waiting in line to make a purchase. No one was at the cash register. I shake my head before making my way to the register.

He was the last of three. He intently watches me punch in the numbers to his merchandise. I look up a few times, catching his eyes. I see hurt in his eyes, I look back down at the register.

"You asked me if I was alright. Now are you alright?" I ask, not looking back up.

"I'm making it. My girlfriend called it off yesterday, back before I left London. Just a bit upset.."

I look up to see him staring at the ground. "Oh. I'm so sorry.."

"And you?" He asked, looking up.

"I-um- had a fight with my boyfriend yesterday. No big deal," I left off a small smile.

"Oh. Did he hit you?"

I shoot my head up. He looks at my shoulder/ upper arm. It has become inflamed and the bruising has spread down to my elbow. I defensively shook my head.

"I just.. Ran into a door," I told him, my voice shaking a bit. I hand him his receipt and merchandise before quickly turning away. I run into the stock room.

"Austin, can you do the register?"

"Ally, I'm in sweats-"

"I am too and I just worked it. Please! Just until dad gets back," I plead. He walks away. I walk to the corner of the room. I lean my back against the wall, beginning to notice my throbbing shoulder. I close my eyes for a second, hearing a voice I had heard only a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you okay?"

I open my eyes to see the same male I had helped earlier. He had concern in his eyes as he watched me.

"I'll make it."

"Do you want some ice or.."

"I'm okay!" I yell. "Why are you so eager on helping me?"

"I-I'm sorry," he says with an upset expression. He slowly walks away.

"Wait," I say, trying to catch up to him. "I'm sorry. I just have had a rough twelve hours."

"It's okay. I get it."

"Oh. I'm Ally. Ally Dawson," I say.

"Hello, _Ally_," he says. "I'm Louis."

"Hey! You're British aren't you?" He looks taken back. He slowly pulls his hand away from our greeting shake.

"Uh, I think so?"

I laugh awkwardly. "Sorry, I-uh- just took notice of your accent. It's lovely."

He laughs as well. "Thanks. Is your friend out there Austin Moon?"

"Yeah."

"Are you his songwriter?"

"Yes?"

"My mate, Liam, raves about your writing," Louis says with a smile. "He's big on songwriting and music. Of course I am too.. but more he."

I smile. "It'd be nice to meet your friend. I've never been raved about by anyone."

"Critics do."

"Really?"

He looks at me with disbelief. "Has he ever toured the UK?"

"Nah. He releases albums there. But never toured."

"He should. People love him back home," Louis says.

"He'd be glad to hear that," I tell him. "How long are you here?"

"Two weeks. I'm here for business."

"Oh. You're a business man?" I eye him up and down.

"You could say that.."

"What do you do?"

"I work in the music industry," Louis says nonchalantly. He pulls out his phone, immediately flipping out as he sees his screen. "I've got to go. Erm.. I like talking to you. I mean.. I've enjoyed it.. Uhm.. Do you have a mobile?"

"I think so?" I pull out my cell. He grabs it from my hand, typing in numbers and letters as fast as he can.

"Text this. And I'll get back to you when I can. It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too."

He runs out, after handing me my "mobile" back. I smile to myself, knowing that something nice has just happened. No punches, no bipolar actions. No love either; just a pleasant conversation. It was a change; a nice change at that. I slide my phone back into my pocket before bringing out the last of the stocks.

It's been a nice day.

**Ayee. I'm back into the writing flow. If you are reading this, thank you! It means a lot to know people are simply reading my writing. After all, I'm only young. I still make mistakes and not everything is going to be like a novel.**

**So. Yeah. The meat of the story isn't for a few more chapters. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do a lot of introducing. This story is hopefully going to be more mature-like. My writing matures as I mature so. **

**Okay. I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard on this one.**

**_~Thirwall'sBowties_**


	3. Chapter Two: LOUIS

**On the contents bar, where the chapters are listed, it'll say whose perspective is is. You can see it says "CHAPTER TWO- LOUIS." The name is the perspective it's in. I'll rotate a lot the first few chapters then it'll be one for a few, then another for the next. I won't change perspectives during the chapter. **

**Reminder: This is Louis' perspective.**

"Text this. And I'll get back to you when I can. It was nice meeting you!" I say, beginning to make my way towards the exit. I hear her yell behind me.

"Nice meeting you too."

I smile as I walk out the door. I take a quick glance, searching for the lads that are currently missing. _It's twelve_. I think to myself. _They should be here._

I hear yelling, music, and a loud motor coming close to me. I look behind me, seeing four familiar lads, motioning for me to come join them in their convertible. I shook my head in disbelief as I neared them.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"We thought since we'll be here for a while. . ." Liam began, softly rubbing the steering wheel. "We'd buy it."

"It's quite the looker," I say as I take shotgun.

"You bet!" Liam says excitedly.

"You get what you needed, Lou?" I hear Harry ask from behind. He places his head over my shoulder, looking into my plastic bag.

"I got Niall's picks, your fizzy drink, and Liam's keychain," I say nonchalantly. Liam reaches out his hand towards me.

"I'll take that," he tells me as I hand him the corny souvenir.

"And give me my bloody drink!" Harry yells in my ear. I quickly remove it from my bag. He shoots me a satisfied look as I gave it to him. "I love you, Louis!" He smiles cheekily.

"Oh, lads, guess who works in that store?" I rhetorically ask, as Liam pulls out. "Ally Dawson. You know, that songwriter Liam is always beaming about."

"Oh really?" Liam asks me intently. "You talking about the one who writes for that Austin Moon lad?"

"Yes?"

"Oi, she's fit," Niall says cooly.

"Yeah, she is," Liam adds with enthusiasm. "Brilliant songwriter. I've heard she can sing as well."

"Did you actually talk to her?" Zayn joins in. He, Niall, and Harry had all moved their heads closer to Liam and I. I smile, thinking back on our conversation.

"Yeah. She was a lovely person," I say. "Quite the converser. She was in a whole lot of pain though."

"Physical?" Liam asks.

"I guess physical _and_ emotional. She said something about a fight with her boyfriend..." I trail off. I look out to the moving road beside us. "Sounds familiar..." I mutter.

"Mate," Liam starts. "Stop moping. She's not worth it. Let's go get some drinks and. . .lunch?"

"I'm game," Niall adds.

"Louis?"

"I guess," I start, before immediately going back on the decision. "No. We're here for our music. We're not here to get wasted."

"Why don't you ask Miss Dawson to join us?" Liam tells me, with a half-serious, half-joking tone of voice.

"She's working, plus I never got her mobile," I reply. "She's got mine, though."

"Moving on quickly, eh?" I hear Zayn joke in back.

"No. It's _not_ like that," I tell him firmly. "Let's just grab lunch. You guys can meet her at a later time."

"Liam, you do realize we have to be at the studio at two, right? I'm pretty sure they don't want to smell your breath after you've drank," Harry jokes smoothly. All but one found the joke humorous.

"Yes. And your's is _so_ much better," Liam comes back with a smirk. There's a chorus of "_ohs_" as Harry leans back into his seat.

_There isn't anything wrong with a nice lads holiday._

-/-

_Brilliant day at the studio today ! Writing some sick tunes for you all ! Great to get my mind off the bs._

I tap the _tweet_ icon before locking my phone. I take a glance upwards, almost being blinded by the streetlights. It seems like a blur as we drive by.

"Liam, mate, slow down a bit," I plead, turning my head to Liam. His face shows emotions of excitement and urgency.

"I'm ready to get to the club!" He says.

"Liam," Niall starts to whine. "Can't we just go tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Liam ignores Niall's comment. He removes a hand off the wheel to turn up the music. "All the way up?" He looks at me. I nod.

That's where we are. Liam, blazing through the streets of downtown Miami, blasting music. Niall, rambling to Zayn and Harry on how we shouldn't go. Then there's me, singing along with the tunes. When we get out of the downtown area, I see the outlet mall I had shopped at earlier.

"Hey, turn into here," I say, not loud enough for Liam to hear. He continues to look at the road ahead. "LIAM!" I yell. "Turn the blasted car into here!"

He jolts the car to the right, causing everyone in it to be pressed along the seats. He barely made it past the curb. Liam angrily slaps the radio control button.

"Bloody heck, Lou?" He yells as he stops the car in the parking lot. "Don't do that! We could've wrecked."

"Li-" I see a figure standing in front of the music store I had been to earlier. I squint my eyes, trying to get a better glimpse. As stupid of an idea as it was, it didn't work. "Go over there!"

"Drive the car if you like. You keep telling me where to go," Liam exclaims, a bit angry.

"Just go!"

He rolls his eyes, before hesitantly driving to the location I pointed to. He had turned the music on again, looking like he wanted to zone the whole world out.

"Hey, I recognize you!" I say as we pulled up in front of the store. The figure was a familiar face.

She laughs. "What are you doing out here?"

"On our way to a club..." I watch her eyes and smile drop as I finish. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on my boyfriend to come get me," Ally says half-heartedly. She looks down at the ground. I hear her shuffle her feet softly.

"Do you want a ride?" Liam pokes his head next to mine. "You can squeeze in the back."

"I'm okay."

"It's getting rather chilly. Are you-"

"I'm positive," she says with a soft smile. She wraps her arms around her chest. "But thank you though."

"Anytime," Liam returns the soft smile. "Oh, I'm Liam, by the way."

"Louis told me about you," Ally says smiling. Liam looks taken back. "All good things."

Liam lets out a laugh. I look backwards to see Niall collapsed on Harry's shoulder. Harry's asleep himself, resting his arm on the side of the car. I'm guessing by the looks of Zayn, he is asleep as well.

"Guess we won't go clubbing tonight," I say turning to face Ally. She laughs a small, quiet laugh.

"Oh. Uh, my ride's here. I- uh- guess I'll go now," she has worry tinted in her face. "It was nice meeting you, Liam.. and talking to you again, Louis."

"Same for you," Liam shoots her a smile. "Hey, would you like to-"

"Dawson! What do you think you're doing? Don't keep me waiting!" A tall, muscular male comes beside her. Taking her by the wrist and pulling her with him. She doesn't hesitate. She goes with the flow. They both go into the car behind us. They speed away.

"Who was that?" Liam asks, watching the car go off until it isn't visible.

"I'm guessing her boyfriend. Was he drunk?" I ask, facing Liam.

"Sounded like it, and for sure looked like it."

"Let's just go back to the hotel," I look forward. "That's none of our business."

"I don't even think she realizes who we are," Liam lets out a laugh as he pulls out of the parking lot. "We should tattoo it on our foreheads, biggest boy band in the world."

"I like that she doesn't know. Unless she knows and she's just not choosing to freak out." I add.

"I was about to see if she'd like to join us for lunch tomorrow. But that bloke got in the way."

"Too early for that," I say.

"How so?"

"I'd rather get to know her virtually than face to face,."

"You're kidding me, right?" Liam shakes his head. As he brought his head up, a small smirk formed on his lips. "What if we got her to go with us on tour?"

I looked at him like he was mad. _Tour. With a woman we've just met. You're funny_.

"Are you mad?"

"Well, just think about it. Get that Moon lad to open for us. Expose him to the UK. See if she can cowrite a few tunes," Liam shrugged his shoulders at his own idea.

"Like the whole tour?"

"If they want.."

"We should discuss this as a group before anything," I say, turning to face the road again. Liam shuts the music off and slows the car down.

"That cop was eyeing us," Liam says laughing.

"Like you said, we need to get biggest boy band tatted on our foreheads," I say with a smile. Liam laughs it off, as he pulls into the parking garage. He parks and takes a look backwards at the sleeping lads.

"Good thing we didn't keep the top off. Otherwise Niall would have swallowed a few bugs," Liam jokes, mocking Niall's open mouth.

The biggest struggle of the night: Attempting to get these lads awake.

**Ayee. This turned out pretty well I think. Also, I'm hoping you all know who they are. I'm trying to not violate site rules, so I'm not putting any last names or band names. I'm pretty sure you guys know ;) ahahaha.**

**I think I've actually got another big name group coming later on. Maybe.. Heh:)**

**Okay. So from here. It's mostly going to be quite AU. I know Austin wasn't in this as much. But next chapter will be in Ally's perspective. He'll be in most of that one. Along with more Matt. Ew. **

**I'm going to try and write more this week. Afterwards, this'll probably go on hiatus until I get back in school. I've got camp, vacation, NATIONALS, then band camp. All in the next four weeks. So... I may get a bit done. I won't post for a while though, so I apologize.**

**If you're enjoying this story, great! I'd love to see your reviews. If you're iffy on it, you can tell me what you want better. If you detest it, I guess you can tell me that too. I promise I won't get offended. :)pHaha alrightyy. Have a beautiful day:)**

**_Thirlwall'sBowties_**


	4. Chapter Three: ALLY

"Oh. Uh, my ride's here. I- uh- guess I'll go now," I look over to see Matt's car parked behind the boys'. "It was nice meeting you, Liam.. and talking to you again, Louis."

"Same for you," Liam shoots me a smile. "Hey, would you like to-" He turns in the direction of Matt. I do the same- and I see him angrily making his way towards me.

"Dawson! What do you think you're doing? Don't keep me waiting!" Matt yells at me. As he comes closer, I smell the alcohol steaming off of him. I hold in my breath and keep my mouth shut. I do not want Louis and Liam to see what is about to happen. He pulls me along, by the wrists, to his vehicle.

"What the heck, Ally?" He slams the door. "You're telling me off for drinking and going to the club, but you sit there and talk to other men?"

"I met one of them earlier," I say while recoiling at his breath. "He was just being nice."

"Nice?" He replies as he drives out. "Nice? Both of them were smiling at you like you were some hot girl."

"What?"

"I saw it."

"Is it not possible to smile by being friendly?" I yell. "You get defensive every time you see me talking to another man."

"Defensive? This isn't defensive!"

"We were just talking, Matt. They weren't flirting and neither was I!"

"Would you stop yelling?"

"Would you stop getting drunk and abusing me?"

Matt falls silent. I watch the anger build up, as he squeezes the wheel and forces his mouth shut. I feel the car swaying slightly and I see his eyes look squinted. We pull into out driveway and he immediately gets out and walks to the house. I take my time, anticipating what may happen when I walk inside.

He stands by the door, as I walk in he takes me by the wrists. He holds me against my will, restraining me from moving anywhere.

"Dawson, you better listen up. Don't yell at me. Don't tell me what to do. Don't even touch me without a cue," he says in between his teeth. "And finally, do not talk to those _boys_ again." He gives a spitting emphasis on boys and lets me go.

"It's not like I'm going to take you seriously when you're this drunk," I mutter. He turns around and gives me a cold glare. He shakes his head as he walks into our bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

I take a seat on the couch beside me. My wrist begins to burn where I had sliced it last night. I take grasp of it, slowly walking to the kitchen to run cold water over it. I let out small whimpers as the water touches my skin for the first time.

I wish this could all end. I wish I wouldn't have to go through with all of this pain. I'm sick of having new injuries every time I go to work on Saturday. My shoulder feels demolished. My rib hurts when I breathe. All because I can't let him go. More like I'm too afraid to let him go.

_Could I just get rid of my life tonight?_

-/-

I wake up with the sun glaring on my face. I'm lain across the couch, a blanket pulled over my body. I pull myself up. I check the time on my phone.

_It's eight. _

I quickly stand up. I run to the bedroom, slip some jeans on and put on a t-shirt. I don't try too hard to look good. I'm twenty-one. I've got a boyfriend, good friends, and a good family. I'm not worried about impressing anyone. I don't really care for anyone else.

I throw my hair up as I walk out, grabbing a bag of chips that was sitting on the counter. Nice breakfast? Nah.

I drive myself to work today. I normally don't know what time dad, Austin, and I will finish up on Sundays. There's preparations for the week ahead and closing up from the past week. It's a completely tentative timeframe.

"You running late too?" I hear someone yell as I walk out from my car. I look over to the entrance.

"Overslept just a bit," I say as I approach Austin. He mockingly shakes his head at me. "I had a rough night."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," I say. "Hey, on our break today, let's write."

"That'd be nice, I guess. Ally, who were you talking to yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was a guy, I watched him leave the stock room and I had heard speaking."

"Oh. That was just someone I had met.. He's from England," I walk behind the counter, unlocking a cabinet and placing the register that sat inside on the countertop. I fiddled with the keys a little. "He said that people love you there."

"Awe," Austin lets out a shy smile, tapping the hard wood with his fingertips. "My last album was in the top five over there."

I shake my head at his arrogance. "He said his friend raves about my writing. That's about when I decided he was cool."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"He dropped by the store last night, I met his friend."

"Are you going to meet up with him?"

"Nah. He gave me his number but..." I trail off and stare at the tile below my feet. I take a seat on the ledge, moving my legs to face Austin. "I'd be too scared of Matt doing something. To me.. or him and Liam."

_And finally, do not talk to those boys again._

"Who's who?"

"Oh.. Liam's the friend. Louis is the one I talked to."

Austin doubled over in laughter. His face was red as he went to the ground.

"Alls.." He continued his laughter. "You're so oblivious! You don't even know who they are."

"Wait.."

He smirks at me, nodding his head. "I can't believe highly respected musicians like that complimented me."

"They're in a boy band. Tell me how that's 'highly respected?'"

"They're literally the biggest band in the world, Ally."

I turn away, trying to comprehend everything. I always thought people as, well-known as they, were stuck-up douche bags. They were respectful, nice, and reasonably down to earth. Who knows, maybe I've made the wrong interpretation.

I pull out my phone. I scroll through my contacts, trying to find where Louis put his number. I hesitantly tap the message icon.

_This is Ally... the girl you talked to yesterday, just in case you've forgot. Hope you're well._

I send it, laying my phone on the storage shelf beside me. I walk out to see customers begin to file in.

_Here we go._

-/-

"Wasn't that productive?" Austin says, pulling away from the piano. He closes our songbook. "I think the writing for this album is complete."

I give him a light high five. "Yep. . . Guess we can call it day." I fiddle with the keys below my fingers. I can feel Austin's presence behind me. He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

I fall silent and shut my eyes. I reminisce on the events of the past two days. Matt and I's constant fighting, his abuse, and his drunk self. I feel beams of tears form at the corner of my eye.

"Yes. Just... not feeling the drive home."

I look down at my feet, trying to find the best words to say. "Uh, let's just call it a night."

He flashes me a smile. I return it, but not as brightly. I give him a small hug around his waist before I leave.

I catch my dad packing up a rack of magazines as I leave.

"Bye, dad. I'll come by tomorrow night once I finish my homework," I say as I'm at the door.

"That's fine, Ally," he tells me. "We didn't get to talk much this weekend."

"We'll catch up tomorrow night."

I rush out the door. In all honestly, I hadn't talked to a lot of people this weekend. I had a few small conversations with Austin and the two with Louis. Matt must've ruined my "people mood."

I drive. I cry. I scream. I shout. Stress, fatigue, and sadness have taken over my state of being. I miss living at home. I miss high school. I miss Matt not being in my life. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything.

If I wrecked right now, I wouldn't even care. Just as I decided to collide with one of the light poles beside me, I received a phone call. A number was rolling across my screen. I hesitantly answered, my voice cracking as I spoke.

"Ally?"'

I recognized the voice. "Who is this?"

"This is Louis."

"Oh. . . Hi."

"Are you alright, love?" Louis asks me full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine. . . Did you need something?" I pull myself together, sniffling lightly.

"Oh-uh- I was just going to ask if you'd like to go to lunch with the lads and I sometime," his voice sounded bright and enthusiastic, bringing me to a small smile. "Your friend can come if he likes."

"Austin?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yeah, okay," I try to mimic his tone, but it comes out half as happy. "That'd be nice. I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay," he says. "Talk to you then."

I hang up, throwing my phone on the seat next to mine.

Finally. Something I can actually look forward to.

**This chapter was rubbish. So, the action rises next chapter. *mischievous grin* I'm hoping that'll bring in reviews. Cause it's really the point in the story that begins the main plot. **

**You'll also get to know more of the other lads. Because it'll be in Louis' perspective. I think I'll do a small time skip, so don't be alarmed. It's been on Saturday/Sunday for the past three chapters. I bet your sick of the introductory crap. **

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. It's been absolute madness the past week. I swear I won't get any better. I also went through a bit of writer's block, but it's gone. **

**_~Thirlwall'sBowties _**


	5. Chapter Four- LOUIS

_"Wednesday at noon? Classes are keeping me extremely occupied."_

_"That'll be fine. We're not recording then. I'll see you."_

And that was the last time I have spoken, or had a conversation with Miss Dawson. We've gone along with our lives this week, until today when we cross roads once again. Who knows, I may not speak to her again after this.

I hear a loud knock at my door. I moan as I lay back into my bed. My empty bed, that only makes me feel more alone. I still miss her.

"Lou! Open the blasted door!" Niall yells, knocking louder.

"Get a bloody key!"

He continues yelling. "How hard is it for you to get off your lazy arse and open the door?"

"Just as easy as it is for you to stop yelling."

"Fine. . ." Niall says calmly. I smile to myself whilst walking towards the door. I open the door, widening my grin sarcastically. Niall looks at me with annoyance. "Liam says to be in the lobby in twenty minutes."

"Who put Liam in charge?"

"Liam. . ." Niall answers monotoned. "He thinks just 'cause he's driving he controls our timetable."

"I can always leave you here, mate," Liam places his hand on Niall's shoulder. "You may not think I'm not in control of our itinerary, but like you said, I'm driving. I can leave when I like."

With that comment, Liam leaves laughing to himself. Niall watches him down the hall.

"Idiot. . ." Niall mumbles. "Bloody idiot."

I take a swat under his chin. "Watch your mouth, lad." I laugh as I shut the door in his face. I hear a thud as it must've hit his face. I think about checking on him, but he'll be alright. I suppose . . .

My clock reads 11:00.

"Shoot!" I yell. I run to the small hotel bathroom. I attempt to switch on the shower, whilst stripping all of my clothes off. I end up tripping over my sweats causing me to fall over. I feel my head crash on the edge of the tub. I let out a yell of pain, but then quickly shake it off. Since I'm still conscious, I can take it.

I fix myself up, lazily keeping my hair in its usual fringe. Fans keep on pushing me to quiff it up again. As much as I'd like to, I can't pull myself to do it again. Being in a band wears you out. Especially when you're in a band with a bunch of grown men who act like young teenagers.

"You're going for the 'Tommo' look today aren't you?" Harry asks me as he shuts his door.

"And what exactly is that?" I smile at him. I walk beside the tall lad.

"Well.. you've got the skinny jeans with your treasured Van's."

"And that matters why?" Niall adds behind us.

"Why does it matter to you," I say to him. I look behind me, seeing his nose to be a tad- very red. "And your going for the, _I-annoyed-Louis-so-I-got-a-door-slammed-in-my-face look _today_."_

"Hush it, blue eye." Niall lashes at me.

"It's blue?"

"Yeah." Harry adds. He takes a closer look. "What happened?"

"I fell. . . I'm going to stop there because the rest is quite embarrassing."

We walk into the lift, only having to go down one floor. Lazy much? Like I said, being in a band is tiring.

We walk out into the lobby, as Zayn and Liam stand near the entrance, conversing away. Liam looks over at Niall and I and let's our a chuckle.

"Did you two have a bit of a clash?" He smirks at his own comment.

"I had a clash with a tub.. him.." I point to Niall. "He ticked me off so he got hit by my door."

Liam shakes his head. "And you're all on time. For the first time.. ever."

* * *

"Hello, love," I say politely, pecking Ally's cheek ever so softly. I pull her in for a small embrace, "You feeling better?"

"I'm alright," she smiles. "And you?"

"I'm making it." I return the smile. I look behind her to see a tall male. His stature was built and his blond hair was the feature that could catch anyone's eye. "And you are?"

"Austin," the lad says, reaching his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet ya, mate." I tell him casually. "And you're the famous one Ally writes for?"

Austin lets out a chuckle. "Yes. And you must be the famous one I hear girls scream for."

"Oh, c'mon. . . they scream for you as well." He shrugs his shoulders in agreement. I walk them to the door. I look down, catching a glimpse of Ally's wrist. Red lines run across the bottom side of her wrist.

Ally. . . please no.

"Lads, here they are," I say, putting on a half-hearted smile. They exchange greetings; hand shakes, cheek kisses, and little embraces. I watch from behind, trying to shake off the sight I had just seen. She self-harms. She hurts herself, because she can't handle a situation. What could be horrible enough for a person like her to do that to herself?

"Louis, mate, are you going to sit down?" Liam asks. I quickly go to open seat, which ended up not being as subtle as I had hoped. I heard laughter from Niall and Harry as I picked myself up from the ground. "I'm pretty sure that clash with the tub caused head trauma."

I looked over to Austin and Ally who looked clueless. I shook my head. "Long story short, it explains my blue eye."

Ally smiled. "I was actually about to ask." I shoot her a smirk before looking down in my lap and fiddling with my fingers.

"So, have you ever toured the UK before?" Liam asked, directing his voice towards Austin.

"No. . . I've only really done a small tour here in America."

"Ah," Liam breathes out. "People love you over there."

"There's really no need to have this conversation," I say to Liam. He looks at me like I'm mad. He knows where he wants to go with this. But it's simply not the best idea.

"Just a quick question. . ." Liam adds, ignoring my comment. "Would you two fancy joining us on tour?"

"Liam," I mumble through my teeth. They look at each other gobsmacked. Austin stutters before Ally joins.

"I-I don't know," she begins. "It's just.. we're in school and. . ." She stops. "We'll talk about it."

Our conversation goes elsewhere. It's a typical get-to-know-you conversation.

As Liam takes the bill, paying and standing up. "We're going to the club on Friday night. You two can join us if you like."

"That'd be great," Austin gleams, while Ally brings her attention to the ground.

"Great. We'll see you two then."

* * *

"I still cannot believe you asked about the tour already. . ." I say to Liam as we drive off from the hotel. Liam glances over to me, before putting his eyes back on the road.

"There's not sense in waiting," he answers simply. "It gives them much time to think. We leave in four days."

"Mate, it's January. We don't even start rehearsals until late February."

"Better late than never," Niall adds in from behind. I look back at him, eyeing him cruelly.

"Why do you keep butting in?" I say, mimicking the look I was giving him.

"Gosh, Louis. . . Chill."

"Sorry." I tell him sincerely. Niall sends me a smile before leaning back into his seat. "Liam, do you even know where she lives?"

"Nope." Liam answers monotoned.

"Then what are we doing?"

"She works too, Niall."

"I knew that. . ."

I look over to the other seat, where Zayn sits fiddling with his phone. Harry decided not to come, since he isn't the biggest fan of clubbing or drinking. Most nights we go out, he'll tag along but he'll drink water. Sometimes I'll stay at home and invite him over when the other lads go. It just depends on the day.

"Are you texting Perrie or are you hooking Liam up with Jade?" I laugh as I tease.

"Scrolling through Twitter, actually," Zayn replies. "And we all know Liam wouldn't mind me doing that." I nudge Liam's shoulder lightly.

"Really, lads?" Liam begins shaking his head. "She is fit though. . ."

"Yes, mate, yes!" I laugh along with Zayn and Niall as they begin a chorus of "ohs" and laughing spells.

"I hear she's single too." Niall adds. Liam laughs.

"Hey, so am I," he laughs at his own joke. He pulls up to Ally's work. "Does someone wanna go in and get Ally?"

"You lazy bum," I say jokingly. "This was all your idea."

"Go in, lad!" Zayn yells. I shake my head as I step out of the car. I walk in to see Ally fiddling with her fingers on the countertop. The store was empty; I assumed they were closing up.

"You ready to go?" I say with a smile.

"I'm not so sure. . ." She looks to the ground. "It's just my boyfriends probably there and he's probably not sober and. . ."

"It'll be alright, love," I say sincerely. "Is Austin coming?"

"He's already gone over there," she replies. She has a frightened look on her face. I hold my arm out for her to take.

"Hey, just stick with us," I give her an assuring grin. She moves from the counter, pursing her lips before giving me a bashful smirk. She links her elbow with mine as we walk out. "But let's not walk in like this. I'm pretty sure that'd cause a bit of controversy."

She laughs. "Just a bit."

"What'd ya do, mate? Serenade her?" Liam jokes as we walk out of the door. I whisper while I tell her she could ride shotgun. She nods before walking to the door.

"Funny." I tell Liam, opening the door to the backseat. "Niall, scoot over a bit."

"Interesting day?" Liam asks Ally, taking note of her stressed facial expressions. He starts the car and begins to drive off.

"Nah. Just the usual ticked costumer with the occasional curse out," she replies, more confidently than she had spoken to me.

"Ah," Liam sighs. "If Louis hadn't befriended you, that probably would've been him."

"He's fibbing," I add.

"He's actually one-hundred percent right," Niall says.

"If someone's being an arse, I'll be an arse back that's just how it works," I defend myself. I hear Ally giggle.

"So you're automatically assuming I'd be a jerk?"

"No. . ." I retort.

"You implied it."

"Implying and actually meaning it are two completely different things."

"Not really. . ."

"You've only known each other for a week and you're already arguing like an old couple," Liam butts in. He pulls over in the emergency lane. "Get out and walk the rest of the way."

"Really, Liam?"

"Get out of my car!" Liam yells, pointing to the grass. "Carry the lass."

"Just drive!" Zayn exclaims. Liam gives in and pulls away.

"Sorry about that, Ally. . ." I say. "Liam's been a bit cranky today."

"Oh. . . I was expecting you to carry me so I wasn't really worried."

Liam burst into laughter. "I like her. I like her a lot."

We walk in and the smell of alcohol is evident. I can feel Ally coming closer to me.

"Ally, let's go grab some drinks, then find Austin, yeah?" I look to her, she gives me a shy smile. I lead the way. She takes grasp of my bicep and stays within half an foot from me. We stop at the bar.

I order our drinks and take a look back at Ally. She's nervously searching the area. I see her settle down a bit as a familiar face comes near.

"Ally, you're actually going to drink this time?" Austin smirks as he gives her a small embrace.

"Why not?" She says. "Just two or three."

"Nice to see you again, Louis." He says. He walks away, making his way towards Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"Man of a few words?" I ask as we take a seat.

"Pretty much," Ally replies. "It just depends on the day."

"Oh. And I apologize for Liam on Wednesday," I begin. "He got a bit ahead of himself."

"No, it's alright," she says. "We're considering it. There's just a lot to work out. And my boyfriend is just-" she trails off.

The bartender slides us our drinks. I look at her intently, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She shakes it off, looking back at me.

"It's really complicated," she takes a small sip of the drink. "Things just aren't okay."

"I get it," I smile half-heartedly. "My girlfriend she. . . called it off because we weren't hitting off well anymore. She didn't want to handle the distance. We broke up right before I left London."

"Oh, Louis," she says sincerely. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing you should be sorry about," I smirk at her. "It just happens sometimes. But because of it I met you, so it worked out."

"I know you probably still miss her."

"Yeah. ." I hold my breath in, looking at the counter, trying to hold in tears. I take a long gulp of the alcohol. _That helped._

"I've never really been clubbing before," Ally says looking around. She takes another sip. "What exactly do you do?"

I chug down the rest of my drink, motioning Ally to do the same. "You do that better than me."

"I once drank three water bottles in five minutes," she says arrogantly.

"Impressive," I look at her. "I bet I could take more shots than you."

She looks at me, her eyes beginning to show determination. "Then show me."

The bartender sets out four for me to start with. I chug the first in ten seconds, the second in eleven, the third in ten again, and the fourth in eight. He kept handing me more and I chug them in less than fifteen seconds. I finally couldn't catch my breath anymore and I stopped. I began laughing as I watched Ally applaud me.

"I think I counted twelve. . ." She smiled. I looked at her intently.

"Your turn," my words were slightly slurred.

She began. She took five down in no time. Then it was six. . . seven. . . eight. She got to twelve, but the drink slowly trickled down her chin as she had missed her mouth.

"You already a bit wasted?" I joked.

"A bit?" She laughs. "Gimme another drink, lad." She mocks my accent. I smile, ordering us more drinks.

Before we knew it, we were completely wasted. Ally and I had been carrying on a conversation with Zayn, Austin, Liam and Niall. Everything was normal. But Ally had all of of the sudden become petrified. A male was coming close behind her.

"Ally, what the heck are you doing here?"

**OKAY. IVE JUST DONE MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER. SHOOT ME.**

**IM SO SORRY THIS HAD TO GO ON HIATUS. I went on vacation, had nationals, then I had band camp. All in three weeks. I also started school. So yeah.**

**I really spread out my writing. But I promise I will try and update weekly from now on. I'm sorry I've been rubbish at updating lately.**

**_~Thirlwall'sBowties_**


	6. Chapter Five- LOUIS

Before we knew it, we were completely wasted. Ally and I had been carrying on a conversation with Zayn, Austin, Liam and Niall. Everything was normal. But Ally had all of of the sudden become petrified. A male was coming close behind her.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

Ally turns abruptly, looking back at the figure, becoming petrified.

"Ally, who's-" Liam begins to ask but is immediately approached by the male. He shoves Liam into the table behind him.

"What are you doing with, Ally, huh?" The male is now in Liam's face.

"I was just t-talking to her," Liam replies, his back arched across the back of a chair. I shake my head before pulling the lad away.

"Watch it," I say.

"Get your hands off, pretty boy," he yells. He pushes my hands away, walking quickly and harshly to Ally. "I'm taking you home."

"M-Matt. . ." Ally says as he violently grasps her wrist. She lets out a small cry of pain as he pulls her behind him. Liam quickly wraps his arm around Ally's waste and attempts to pull her to him.

"Don't touch her!" The male yells.

"Who the heck are you?" Liam asks as he hides Ally behind him.

"Liam. . ." Ally starts.

"Ally, let me handle this-" Liam turns back to the male, as the male's fist makes contact with Liam's eye. Liam places his hand over his eye, doubling over.

"Matt! Stop it!" Ally yells. Niall ran over to Liam, who was now squatting with his palm still on his eye.

"Shut up," he says harshly.

"What's you're problem, mate?" I yell. We were now making a scene, as every eye was on the eight of us.

"You're seducing my girlfriend."

"What?" I yell to him. "You've got the wrong idea."

The male proceeds to shove Niall out of way, then grabs Ally's wrist once again. He then begins a jog, maneuvering throughout the venue.

"Liam, give me your keys!" Austin joins in. Liam sluggishly grabs a paid of keys from his pocket, holding them out. "Follow me."

Niall and I pull Liam up and help him through the crowd, following Austin's lead to the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I sit in the back with Niall and Liam. Austin drives off quickly.

"Matt and Ally's. She's not safe, at all," Austin says.

"Why?" Zayn asks intently.

"Long story."

I look to Liam, who is still covering his eye, shaking his head.

"I'm such a ninny. . . I'm such a ninny."

"Liam, mate, let me see," I ask sincerely. He shakes his head continuously. "Liam, just let me see."

"Louis, I'm okay!" He yells defensively. Never have I seen him so vulnerable. He's always come across as physically and mentally tough but he now seems defenseless, hopeless, and defeated.

I pull his hand from his eye, seeing the cut and a stream of dried blood under it and on his hand. It was red and inflamed throughout.

"That arse had a ring. . ." I mumble. "Such an arse."

"I'm such a ninny. . ." Liam repeats. "What if he hurts her? It'll be all my fault."

"Why the heck would it be your fault?" Niall asks, looking at Liam with concern and intent. Liam shakes his head in his hands.

"I didn't stop him." Liam replies lowly.

"Anything that happens, he's accountable for," I assure him. Liam looks up at me, disbelief and worry filled his emotions.

"He was drunk, Louis!" Liam yells. "What if he wrecks? Or hurts her bad enough to kill her?

"I know we've only just met her, but I feel like I had her life in my hands at that one point . . and I-I let her down, Lou." He keeps his eyes on me, tears building at the edge of his eyes, clearly fighting to fall.

"Li-"

"Save it." Liam says rather harshly.

"Anything that happens to Ally, will be in Matt's hands." Austin adds. "He's always a jerk to her anyways."

"Is that her boyfriend?" I ask Austin, taking my eyes off of Liam.

"Unfortunately," Austin begins. "Matt goes out almost every weekend, gets wasted, makes out with several girls, then comes home and... treats Ally like sh-."

"Why the heck is she still dating him?" Liam yells. I see a tear roll down his cheek.

"If I could answer that I would. . ." Austin turns the vehicle off. He gets out quickly. "She's afraid of the backlash.

"Louis, come with me to get Ally. You guys hang tight. . ."

Liam begins to argue, but Austin shoots him a glare, causing him to stop his words.

Austin and I walk to the door, only hearing yelling. He holds me back, making sure I know not to go in. He puts his ear against the wooden door, I follow his lead, almost hearing each word spoken.

"What do you think you were even doing? Going around, behind my back with those cowards."

"I didn't know you classified that as 'going behind your back!'"

"I told you to stay away from them."

"And since when did you control my life? Since when was it okay for you go off and get drunk every weekend? Since when did it become okay for my trust and happiness to-"

I hear a cry of pain, more yelling, and more cries. I look at Austin, who looks disgusted and saddened. He hesitantly looks at the door knob, then back at me.

"He's beating her?" I ask in shock.

"It's been going on for a while. . ." He replies lowly. "We need to go in." I nod instantly. Austin slowly turns the door knob and pushes the door open. Both Ally and Matt[?] looks at us in fear. Ally stood in front of Matt.

Matt shoved her out of the way, sending her to the floor. I rushed to her attendance, getting on my knees to check on her.

Her cheeks were tear stained. I noticed swelling in her jaw, nose, and eye. A large cut was along her cheek, the shape similar to the one on Liam's eye.

"My foot. . ." Ally says, sobbing. "It hurts."

"You're going to be alright, love." I assure her. I cradle her in my arms and lift her off the ground. I can vaguely hear Matt and Austin yelling and brawling.

"There's a back entrance in the kitchen." Ally whispers. I nod lightly. I start jogging, silently praying Matt hadn't seen me take off with her.

"Do you think you could walk to the car?" I say to her as we walk outside. "I should probably get in the middle."

She chuckles softly. "Austin, can handle him." I shoot her a grin, before walking her to the car.

Liam sees Ally as we near the vehicle. He quickly unfastens himself from his belt and exits the car. I let Ally go and let Liam go in for an embrace.

"I'm so sorry. . ." Liam begins. "Ally, I'm so sorry."

Ally sniffles. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Are you alright though?" Liam examines Ally's face and instantly falls into guilt. He pulls her in for another embrace. "I'm so sorry."

I hear Liam let out a sob, which is completely out of character. He sobs into Ally's shoulder. I can hear Ally choke out some encouraging words to him.

"Mate. . ." I tap on Liam's shoulder. "Help her to the car, she's hurt her foot. I'm going to help Austin." He nods and helps her back to the car.

I walk back in, to see Austin and Matt having a verbal argument, an aggressive one that. Matt looks at me angrily.

"Where is she?"

"Where she should be and that's safe, mate," I say nonchalantly.

"Who made you the judge of that?" He asks me, obviously not in the right state of mind.

I put on a smirk and chuckle at the ground. "Well, obviously a wasted lad like yourself could make the right judgment."

"Excuse me?"

I walk up to him, his height having a two to three inch advantage on me. "I mean c'mon, we all know what I mean." I intentionally slur and mumble my words, making him stare at me with confusion.

"What are you even-"

I connect my fist with his jaw, causing him to coward back into the back of the room. He holds his face tightly, trying to pull himself together.

"Now, leave the lass alone and that won't happen again." I say firmly. Austin and I exit the room, leaving Matt by himself.

"Louis," Austin whines. "What if I wanted to throw a punch myself?"

"Oh, give it up."

Ally was sat beside Liam, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. His heads as rested on hers while he pulled her shoulders close to him.

"And that was something Matt never gave her. . ." Austin stared.

"What's that?"

"Emotional support."

**It took me like three weeks to write this. And it's rubbish.**

**OKAY! So I want to thank everyone for supporting me. I got some really sweet reviews that made me feel so much better. **

**And I never realized how much cursing I was actually doing. I feel so terrible. This doesn't reflect how I should be and I apologize for it! **

**I also realized there are several adult themes in this and there are many to come. I may bump this up to an R. Opinions?**

**But the title "Always There" is coming into play now. AHH! So Matt isn't completely out of the picture, but he's gone for a while.**

**My plan is to have several things like this. Big traumatic events, but I'm really trying to rear away from boring love triangles and sob stories. I wanna show friendship is really important. Things may happen to Ally, things may happen to Louis, Liam, Austin whoever. But I want this to show support.**

**There is A BIGGIE at the end. A BIGGIE. That will really make things take a turn.**

**BUT AGAIN I WANNA TAKE THIS TIME TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT WRITING LIKE A CHRISTIAN SHOULD AND USING OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. IM SO SORRY.**

**AND GUESS WHAT? I SAW ONE DIRECTION IN NASHVILLE A FEW WEEKS BACK AND IT WAS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! WE SAW THEM GO BACKSTAGE AND NIALL WAS SO EXCITED. THEN LIAM WAVED AT ME AND HE WAS SO CUTE AND SHY ABOUT IT. AND NIALL FREAKING WAVED AT OUR SECTION. Okay I'm done. **

**_~Thirlwall'sBowties _**


	7. Chapter Six- ALLY

"Austin, I worry about her safety..."

"She can stay with me."

"You both go to school with the lad, you'll run into each other at one point."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

I wake up to an unfamiliar scent of fresh sheets and pillows. I can hear Austin and Louis debating from the corner of the room. I reach my arm out to an empty side of the bed. I quickly open my eyes, seeing I was in a hotel room.

I quickly pull myself from bed, instantly regretting it as my foot touches the ground. I let out a whimper as I bring it back to the bed.

"Take it easy, love." Louis comes next to me. "You've got a nasty sprain, I believe."

"When did I get here?" I ask him groggily. I rub my eyes, trying to get away with the blur and fuz.

"We brought you here after you crashed on Liam's shoulder." Austin takes a seat next to me.

"Is he doing alright?"

"He's a bit hungover. Obviously, he's got a black eye."

"Aren't we all a little hungover?" I say, as I notice my head pounding.

"Just a bit," Louis added. "We weren't senseless drunk like M-"

Austin coughs abruptly, acting like I didn't know what Louis was about to spit out.

"You feeling alright, Alls?" Austin asks me, with concern filling his tone.

"Hurting a bit all over," I smile lightly. I glance at Louis, who shows looks of worry and concern.

"Hey, Louis. . . May I speak with her for a few minutes, alone?" Austin motions his head towards the door. Louis mockingly shakes his head.

"Throwing me out of my own room. Thanks, lad." Louis jokes as he exits. Austin smiles, then he turns to me and looks at me with intent.

"They're concerned for you. . ." He says lowly.

"About what?" I ask, rather dumbly. He begins to show looks of disbelief, but quickly shakes it off to a smile.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"Vaguely." I say. "I remember Matt punching me. . . then falling and rolling my ankle. But that's it."

"Close enough.

"Well, the guys think it would be best for you to go back to England with them."

I look away, my eyes falling to the floor below. I fiddle with my fingers, trying to fathom this solution.

"Why?" I ask, not moving my eyes.

"Matt's here[in Miami]. . . And he's already fed up with you, me, and the guys." He says lowly, he puts his arm around me. "I was reluctant at first, but I think it'd be best for you."

"What about you? What about school? What-"

"Alls. . ." Austin says softly. "We'll work school out and me... We're talking about me coming in late February. It's all in the air.

But they can take you when they leave next Wednesday."

"Have you talked to Dad?" I ask, almost immediately after he finishes.

"He was alright with it, I guess." Austin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "I told him what happened."

"Austin!"

"Matt is still at the house and going to school. In which, I still don't see why we didn't turn him in."

"He was drunk," I say defensively. "The 'senseless' drunk."

"There's so many things wrong with that. You know, you really need to be less dependent of him."

"He's gone now so. . ."

"He needs to be in jail."

I fall silent. I look up at Austin, who's face is teaming with anger. He begins to clench the bed sheets in his palms.

"I'll go to England with the guys," I say half-heartedly. Austin looks down at me with a half smile.

"It just worries me." He begins lowly. "You've only known them for a week, me only a few days. I just don't know if I trust them completely yet and neither does your dad."

"But you trusted Matt?"

"Well I-"

"Look, I'm a bit anxious about it. But I think they'll take good care of me. Last night showed that," I gave him an assuring smile. "And I'm not a teenager anymore, I can do a lot on my own."

I attempt to stand up from the bed. I take a step foward, my lower leg giving out, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Maybe not a lot.. just yet," I joke as I allow Austin to help me up. He leads me to the leather sectional sofa, telling me to prop it up on a pillow while he leaves to get ice.

I do what he says. I take a look at the hurting joint, noticing the swelling and slight bruising. I fall back into the arm of the sofa, closing my eyes slowly. As soon as I feel myself going to rest, I hear the door slam open.

"Louis?" I hear a voice question. I open my eyes to see a curly-haired male standing at the doorway. "Oh, hello Ally!"

"Harry, right?" I ask as he makes his way towards me. He takes a seat on the bed beside me.

"Right you are," Harry says with a smile. "Nice to see you up and smiling, even if it's very little."

"Where were you last night?" I question. He moves his eyes to the wall as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not a club person. I normally just stay at the hotel."

"I may join you from now own," I say sitting up. He gives me a questioning look.

"Not that I mind having company, but according to Louis you seem like quite the clubber."

"Last night was rough. . ."

"Makes sense." Harry shrugs his shoulders again. "Oh, Liam was asking where you were. That's actually why I came in here, so uh- I'll go get him."

He pauses before he leaves the room, "Nice little chat, eh?"

"It was." I shoot him a grin and he returns it. He walks out of the door. I hear him exchanging words with another, before I see Austin walking in with a bag of ice.

"Here's your ice," Austin makes his way towards me. "I think Louis and Liam are about to come in." He places the bag underneath my heel, onto the pillow.

"Thank you, Austin." I tell him sincerely. He smiles at me widely.

"You're welcome."

I see the door open. Liam is the first to walk through with a wide grin on his face, while Louis follows.

"Look who's finally awake!" Liam exclaims happily. He takes a knee beside the sofa. I notice the dark blue bruising around his eye. A cut lies in the middle, giving it a red tint. I reach out to touch it, the spot having a sensation of heat.

"How is it?" I ask concerned.

"It's still hurts. Quite a lot actually," he begins. "And yours?"

"I'm gonna make it. I honestly can't tell if it's the hangover or the bruises." Liam lets out a chuckle as he takes his eyes to my foot, examining it closely.

"Are you sure that's going to make it? It looks pretty nasty."

"I'll just rest it, I suppose. . "

"So, Ally." Louis butts in, popping a squat next to Liam. "Did you and Austin talk about coming back with us?"

"We did." I state simply. "I'll go with you, as long as you all won't baby me."

He laughs lightly. "I'll make sure of it. Liam. . ."

"I won't!" Liam defends himself.

"_Look who's finally awake!_" Louis says mockingly, causing all of us to laugh.

"It's alright," I say with a smile. Liam nods, a small smirk on his lips ?

"Did Harry come in here earlier?" Louis asks suddenly. "I've been looking for him all morning."

"I sent him in here to see if Ally was awake a little while ago," Liam says while standing up. He walks over to the doorway.

"I guess I'll go off and look for the lad," he begins. He motions his head towards Austin. "Wanna come with?" Austin follows him out the door.

Louis then stands up from his squat, taking a seat on the sofa. I rest my head on his lap, looking up as he looks down with his lips pursed.

"How long is it going to take for this to become awkward?" He ends with a small giggle.

I smile back at him. "It's fine where it is." He begins to play with some strands of my hair, moving it back and forth, pushing it from my face. I give him a questioning look.

"Now it's getting a bit awkward."

"It's quite soft now, yeah." Louis then bends over and puts his nose against my head. I hear him take a few sniffs and he lifts his head back up. "It smells fruity."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" I ask him. He starts to laugh.

"I don't know, love." Louis says, his laugh slowly getting louder. He starts to feel around the bruises on my face. I wince and his face becomes full of guilt. "Is that hurting you?"

I pat his cheek lightly. "Just a little. But rubbing them may help ease the pain."

He grins as begins to rub my cheek and jaw softly. It causes almost instant soothing on the spots of pain. I sigh in relief as he continues. I shut my eyes, letting him keep on rubbing until the majority of the pain subsides.

"Louis. . ."

"Yes?" He replies to me softly, almost as if he was drifting off into sleep. I take a grip on the hand that he was rubbing with and move it to the side of my head. I keep hold of it as I begin speaking.

"I'm a little worried."

"About what?" He looks at me with sincerity.

"Adjusting to something new and.. what if Matt tries to hurt Austin or-"

Louis squeezes my hand tightly and gives me an assuring grin. "It'll all be alright. Don't be so anxious. We'll all take care of ya. Even if you're reluctant."

"I make no promises." I shoot him a cheeky grin before sitting up. I pull the ice bag off my foot, looking to see if the swelling or bruising has gone down at all. "Uh. . ."

"What's wrong?" I hear him urgently pull himself up. He walks quickly to the side where my foot lays.

"I can't tell if it looks better or not. . ."

"It's been on ice for ten minutes?"

"I want to get off this couch!" I whine. Louis chuckles loudly.

"Love, you cannot do that."

"Carry me!" I demand like a child. He looks at me like I have gone mad.

"To where?"

"Downstairs to get coffee, or something!"

"Ally. . ." Louis says sarcastically. "If this is how it's going to work-"

"Found him!" Liam says, walking in with Harry following behind. Harry gives a shy wave as he shuts the door behind him. Liam points his thumb at the door. "Austin and Zayn are in the lobby... they wanna go somewhere."

"Ha!" I state, giving Louis a _in-your-face_ look. He shakes his head as walks to his closet, grabbing a pair of sweats and a cut off t-shirt.

"You can wear these," Louis says, throwing the clothing items at me.

"But what about shoes? I wore heels last night, which I shouldn't-"

"Louis can loan you a pair." Liam says smiling.

"But. . . all I've got are Vans and-"

"Lou. . ."

"I bet they'd swallow her foot."

"What size do you wear, Ally?" Liam asks.

"I'm a seven."

"And Louis is a six and and half. She can wear them."

Louis moans before reluctantly walking back to the closet. He chunked a pair of red Vans at Liam's head.

"Those are my favorite, mate! Don't scuff them up."

**ALRIGHTY SO IM SO SO PROUD OF MYSELF. I wrote this in TWO days. Round of applause, or nah? Okay. I guess not.**

**and I guessed on the shoe sizes. Louis has small feet so...**

**So. I'm really happy with how this turned. I thought I had lost all of it, but I was able to get it so.**

**Louis and Ally had a little moment there didn't they? In my mind it was a source of comfort, but if you took it as a romantic gesture I won't judge. BUT I WAS SHAKING WHEN I WROTE IT SO. IT WAS LIKE ONE OF THOSE CUTE AUSLLY MOMENTS FROM SEASON ONE.**

**So... you people got your Auslly. :) I honestly love writing that kind of stuff because I feel like I can really mimic their relationship off the show. So no worries, you're getting more.**

**Niall and Zayn will get more shining time next chappie. I can't decide whether I want it in Louis or Ally.. I may do it in Liam or Austin? I don't know.**

**Review what perspective you'd like! Whoever gets the most I'll write it in their perspective.**

**and guys I think I've broken my foot so. . . Prayers please.**

**_~Thirlwall'sBowties_**


End file.
